a minotaur's story
by tarkatan
Summary: a minotaur is telling his story to you.  learn how he fought. read and review
1. Chapter 1

a minotaur's story

a n: hi guys! it's another fanfic of god of war. r and r!

I'm a minotaur. we are like bulls, and we can drive our axes to our opponents' heads! we are for protection. we always have mission. invading Athens, protecting the island of creation, guarding the labyrinth, fighting with enemies, and much more. our abilities are unknown. we can charge an opponent with good speed and strength. our Ames are very good.

let's get into another topic. we have many types of minotaurs. some of us have hammer, some have only an ax, some has their body in flames, and what must i say? we are many in type, strength, and speed...

a n: well... it's only the first chapter man! wait and I'll update the story


	2. Chapter 2: temple of helios

protecting the temple of helios

we minotaurs are offered the protection of the temple of helios by the sun god himself. He came to us and "all minotaurs who live in this place, do you want to protect my temple while seeing the sky without any problem?"

we agreed. we were about to protect a god. it was our first task.

i, the father of all minotaurs, entered the room where every minotaur eats and trains.

"all of our cind, we are about to have our first tasks!" i shouted with all my mite.

all of my sons gathered around me.

"what will it be?" one asked. İ answered it quickly.

"we'll protect Helios! the sun god."

"how nice. then we'll ready our weapons."

"yes." i said. "gather every weapon you have." however, we had only one weapon. ha!

we went to the temple of helios next. we saw that the temple is not in the sky, but rather, it's on the ground. how could it be possible? dam you helios!

we continued anyway. we came across a man that had chanes on his arms. at the chanes, were 2 long blades. one my sons charged at him. he simply roled out of the way. he missed, and the man came with his blades. he began to spin his blades around, dealing very good damage on us. we were driven back from this atack. but my son continued to battle. the man did a heavy attack, knocking him to the groung. son yelled, and swung his axe at him like a mad man.

in a soorprize, he, using his blades, deflected this attack. we wanted to rip that man to many pieces! then my son fel to the ground. the man then pinned his hands into the ground. after pinning them, using his blades impaled one into his mouth. son yelled . and then, the man used another blade impaled from the back of his head, spleding it open.

i don't understand. how did my son lose. i traind him hard, but no rezults. no, his blades were powerful. we can't defend ourselves. they were strong...


	3. Chapter 3: athens

ATHENS' INVASION

A N: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! i don't have good idea but now here it is!

After our deaths at the hands of the man who had chains on his arms, we returned to the underworld, where we will be torchered by Hades.

"You didn't protect a simple temple you fools! How can we trust to you again? and you, the father all!" i boughed my head. "sorry my lord, he was..."

he instead sliced somewhere on my body with his claws. "if you fail again, your soul will be mine, understood?"

"yes sir! now train harder! all of you!" i yelled and ran away from Hades.

after that, another god came to us.

"i have rage on Athena, and i need an army!"

We instantly ran towards him. "We'll help you Ares, you can be shoor of that."

we trained very hard this time. And Ares opened a portal in front of us. "Here is the portal to Athens, do what you want!"

two minotaurs, i and my friend entered through the portal. we found ourselves on Athens. two soldier found us.

"run! run! the beasts have taken Athens!" one screamed. my friend through his axe at screaming soldier. "Look out!" the other one yelled to the soldier who was attacked. The first ducked, but other got sliced in half. the ducking soldier: "no! no! stay away from me!" he said.

i angrily ran towards him and jumped up for a dive attack, and completely crushed him

then, we saw our destroyer. i let an insane wrore before charging towards him. i tried to swing my axe, he deflected the attack using his blades. he tried to do a two hit combo with a light attack witch i blocked and ran away, followed by a heavy attack, witch i jumped. i did another insane wrore before swinging my axe at him. he rolled out of the way in pinned my hands into the ground. "no! no! not again!" i roared again. "Lord Hades, forgive… me" after that i can't remember what happened...

a n: that combo Kratos used is ploom of promeethius. i think you got it, anyway thank you ls7, kgs101 for their reviews! also thank you readers!


	4. Chapter 4: hades minotaur

author's note: İ'm sorry for the long update, but please review!

hades' minotaur

We failed again! How could it be? İ asked myself all the time, but only answer was that the man was strong. Even İ fell to the mite of this worior. How can We tell this to Hades?

"You failed again?" he said.

"My lord... İ can explain. He is strong..."

"Enough of this! You can't do any gods' request! What must İ do? Hmm. Yes! Centaur!" he yelled. a creacher with four legs stood near Hades. "What do You want my lord?" he asked. İwas amazed that the chreacher is speaking.

"İ want you to send these minotaurs to tartarus." "W... What!" İ screemed. "Tartarus? No! You can't do this!"

"Are you questioning my commands minotaur? İ told you that İ would steal your souls, but İ'm not mercyless. You must thank me that İ'm sending you to tartarus."

"B but, only the titans are in tartarus and they'll eat us alive!"

"Ah." hades said with a big smile. "The titans, hmm. They will eat you alive. Because they haven't eaten like, 4000 years. So goodbye," he spoek and we were in tartarus.

2 weaks later

we were going out for unknown reasons. the guard said that Hades would say something. İ was wondoring about this.

"You." he said to me. "Do you remember who killed you?" "Yes my lord, he had pale skinn, and he had chanes on his arms. On the chanes, were some blades. They were very long." "Bye lord Zeus!"

" he yelled

"Who is he my lord?" İ asked. "He, is our champion. Why did you attack him! but, İ will forgive you once again. You will protect the realm of Hades." We will my lord." İ said to my friends.

we went to the entrence of the underworld. Then, that man attacked us again. we fought without mercy. he flipped over me, dilevered many strikes before we knew what hit us. İ was on my back, pleeding for mercy. He, of course, killed us.

author's note: well, it was a short chapter but i forgot to tell you. Chapter 3 was 2 side chapters. Ah my bad. But anyway, read review, and thank you for reading it!


	5. Chapter 5: atlantis

Atlantis

What have we done to deserve torture in Tartarus? Again? HADES told us that we had attacked the champion of the gods, KRATOS. But he killed us! He killed us without mercy! And HADES is blaming us for this action. We had anger all over us, but We can't kill a god

İ don't know how many years have past, posidon ordered us to protect Atlantis because KRATOS would come here. "But my lord, isn't KRATOS a god?" İ asked him. "Yes he is. We are sending SCYLLA after him. She, my lovely pet, will protect and possibly kill the god of war. He must not find his mother or else..." "What will happen if he finds his mother my lord?" İ asked him. "He will learn his father is none other than Zeus and we are his uncles. We didn't look after him because of ZEUS! He kept the child secret, and we didn't see him." He finished

İ was thinking about this. "Hmm." İ said to myself. You are a child and you are not seeing your father, your uncles, your aunts, your sisters... İt was so much for the man. Even for the ghost of Sparta. He is quite famous here in the underworld, known as mercyless, the destroyer of worlds. Hah! But he will find his death at in SCYLLA's hands or, claws. We teleported to Atlantis, and began to search for KRATOS. We were not finding him until he was about to go near a woman. İ thought she is his mother so attacked him. Interestingly, he had armor, the simble of the god of war on it. We fought in a brutal battle to the death so that SCYLLA could come during this battle. KRATOS began spinning around with his blades outstretched. İt was a fast attack and We were driven back from the attack. İ began to slice random places with my axe pointed out. He blocked, and countered by leaping into the air, slamming each blade, first the left blade, then the write one, then slamming both blades and himself, sending an intense shok wave allover. We were in the air, KRATOS was readying his blades for another attack. He ran towards us and rammed us, sending me and my friend flying. We recovered quickly and unleashed my own ram attack. He grabbed me by the horns and slammed me back to the ground. İ was downed for a while because it was very good blow that knocked me down to my knees. No! İ will not surrender myself to him. İ continued to fight, but tired. "Dam you SCYLLA!" İ yelled. But KRATOS didn't understand. To him, it was a roar. İ was hopeless. We would die much like when we died at the hands of this monster like thing. He was more ruthless than ARES. İ noticed it after ARES is killed. He would destroy the entire Greece itself without a problem. We, would, die,

We needed more power to kill this god. To our sooprize, SCYLLA came to the battle and began to fight with him. İ noticed that she's strong for an animal like her. But KRATOS was gaining the advantage. He stabbed the monster repeatedly on the head, killing it! Now, it was our time to die... He lunged towards my friend, but İ tried to rush to my friend's help by running towards KRATOS, but it failed. He already sliced his head. İ can't believe it! He is dead. But my pain was the same like every Minotaur. He sliced my head off with a clean swipe.

author's note: İ know that it's the fifth chapter, so if anyone reviews this chapter, İ will add him or her to author alurt. Ok? Now start reviewing! Perhaps the Minotaur can win...


	6. Chapter 6: tasks before the last

author's note: İ will give you an intense fight soon, İ think İt'll be in chapter 7 or 8. But İ will not spoil it!

author's note 2: And İ don't know the Minotaur in Typhon's cavern ok?

We died at the hands of KRATOS again! Why! Why was that! We fought viciously, but the same thing happened. We died. İ can't continue this any longer. İ want to kill anyone standing on my path even the gods of Olympus!

3 months or so later, HADES offered another chanse to prove that we are cervent of the gods of Olympus. "Minotaur's," he said. "We had imprisoned the titan known as TYPHON İ think. He is about to be awake soon, You must protect the cavern of TYPHON so that noone can steal that titan's power."

"what!" i screamed. "Are you shoore about this? İt's a titan! He has inhuman strength, wind blowing, and You want to protect this place!"

"What!" HADES yelled, causing all the souls of underworld to yell in pain. "You dare to question my command? How dare you! İ didn't torture you in TARTARUS long enough! You will die if İ want to be. We are the gods of Olympus and you are our servants. We trust you and you defied our rools? Now protect that place!"

İ was silent after that intense word. "What have you done!" my grandfather yelled. "We are serving HADES very well and you caused bad things in HADES' mind. He will kill us."

He was right. HADES will kill us. HADES burst through the door We were chatting. "You!" HE spoke to me. İ will torture you." "What will you do?" İ asked.

"You will be only rock! Only you can awake if someone comes near you."

"nnnooo! You can't do that! You..."

İ was in a sleep at once.

author's note: Now, the story is following the other Minotaur. İ mean other Minotaur's point of view.

We found ourselves in TYPHON's cavern. We looked our appearances. We had ice some parts of our bodies. "Now, where is that titan?" one Minotaur asked.

"İ think that wind coming east of here, typhon is there." he completed.

"Ok," i said. We continued east until we found a giant monster like thing. "Who dares to come to this place?"

We were driven back from the wind. "İ i i it's cold." İ said between shivers.

"No one can enter." the titan said. He was right. No one could enter to this cavern. But maby can KRATOS come. Can he enter? And if he does, what will he do.

İ felt 2 blades coming, so blocked. İ then saw KRATOS, now without the god armor. İ sent my axe over my head. The axe glowed with blue energy. And i swung downward but KRATOS grabbed my weapon and through it right on to my face. İ growled with pain. İ had to continue this or he will take typhon's power as his own. İ charged towards the Spartan warrior, doing a 3 hit combo on him. KRATOS easily blocked, before grabbing and pinning me. "What! No! No!" "Please, have mercy on me! Pl..." crack!

İ was in the underworld near a rock like chreacher. But it returned back to life! And it was my son!

"What happened to you? Who did this." İ asked. His voice was changed as well. "it WAS... Hades you want to serve..." He said and became the same rock.

Author's note: now, the titan Minotaur's point of view.

İ'm not the same Minotaur I once knew. İ was made of rock. And my axe was not there. But my hands were completely rock. İ slammed my hand into the ground and a huge shokwave came. İ was amazed at my strength. Even though İ was slow, my strength could rival a titan. So, İ named myself titan Minotaur. "You must be lucky Minotaur." one voice said. "You! What have you done to me! İ'm only a pile of rock, and only İ could be alive once someone comes near me!

"İsn't this enough for you? İ gave you a very good power, regeneration, shape shifting, and much more! You are rivaling the titan from now on!"

That was right. İ had powerful strength and İ could kill KRATOS if İ want. "Now, KRATOS will go to the bogg of the forgotten, the temple of Euryale, and inside atlas. You'll go there. But İ must warn you. You must be together when İ transport you to these locations."

"Why?" İ asked. "Because," he said. "You could return to your rock form again."

"Ok." İ said and with that, we were transported. İ felt myself sleep again after that transportation. And İ understood that we were transported to the locations HADES talked about. İ felt myself going back to life and quickly İ pounded the ground with my left fist, before slamming both onto the platform. And İ found my destroyer KRATOS, with his bloody blades at the ready. He got closer and İ outstretched my arms and began to spin around with my fists extended. KRATOS leapt away from me. He sent a flurry of slashes, witch İ blocked with my firey fists of HADES. İ then picked up a rock nearby, and through the rock directly toward him. He deflected with his blades and ran towards me, before doing two horizontal slashes before doing an overhead slam with both blades. İ was not affected at all. But it knocked me several feet away or two feet away. İ pounded my fists again to the platform KRATOS was standing on, and this time, it caused KRATOS to go back and take damage. But İ was not prepared for his next attack. He placed an orb of lightning, and it exploded. İt flung me away. İ then picked yet another rock, through it, the same thing happened again. As his last attack, KRATOS did a heavy hit, before doing an upward hit, then slammed his blades with fire energy. İ was on my knees, and KRATOS grabbed me with one blade, and spun me around. He climbed to my back, before stabbing it. He then plunged his blades onto my chest, killing me. Even İ had super strength and speed, İ fell to the mite of this warrior.

titan Minotaur 2

xxx

İ was in the temple of EURYALE, waiting for KRATOS. İ felt myself go back to life. And 3 soldiers came out of nowhere and took there sords. İ blocked one, before sending my fist through his chest. İ then ripped the hart from the soldier. "This is for my rase!" İ yelled, before ripping the soldier's head off. The other got me from behind, but İ extended my arms and spun, smacking the soldier many times. HE was downed for the count. İ grabbed him, then began to rip his arms off. İ then ripped his legs, then his hart, before grabbing his sord and stabbing the soldier inside of his chest, tearing the intestines. İ was happy from this victory. i LET OUT A YELL OF satisfaction. "Who dares to challenge the greatest Minotaur ever! İ shouted into the air. İ went to sleep again...

xxx.

İ waited too long. Where was KRATOS? Where was he. İ felt myself go back to life again. But İ didn't pound my fists down. Instead, İ looked around . And, he was here. İ pounded my fists down, sending an inormass shokwave. KRATOS was damaged from this attack. "Yes! Please gods of OLYMPUS, give me more strength." İ said to myself. KRATOS got closer, and İ did a spinning attack. KRATOS rolled out of the way, sent a fury of slashes, all hit me. All hit me and i was stumbled back. İ then picked up a rock and through it toward KRATOS, only for him to deflect the rock back at me. İ was hit full force by this attack. İ readied myself for his next attack. He placed 3 orbs of lightning, witch every orb hit me. İ flew back. İ was weakened. He grabbed me, before spinning me around and climbing atop my back and stabbing it. He jumped and plunged his blades into my chest, sending me crashing to the ground. İ died, but with the most painful death. İ hoped HADES will not torture us again. He is too strong after all!

author's note: İ thought that the titan Minotaur found Jason and his soldiers, huh? But don't ask me "how did you find this idea?" İ'm not shoore.

Titan Minotaur 3

xxx

İ was inside of ATLAS, waiting for the ghost of SPARTA. Being inside of a titan makes me uncomfortable, but i must wait. İ must wait to kill KRATOS. We had to show our loyalty to the gods of Olympus. Specifically HADES. Should i tell you what does ATLİS have inside of him. Well, only rock i can see. Nothing more. And it was a good because, İ could be hidden from everything. İ waited like 1000 years or so because my skin began to be older. İ felt myself an ancient rock, much like the organs of ATLİS. İt was too long to wait and KRATOS was not coming here. İ returned back to life out of nowhere. Yes! İt was KRATOS! İ sent a rock on his way, but with some sort of golden light deflected the rock back at me. İ stumbled back, then unleashed a ground pound attack on him. He jumped over, before spinning his blades around him. İt was a good blow to me, but i had no damage, no stumbling. İ then extended my arms and spun in place, smacking KRATOS multiple times. He put his blades away, before taking another weapon. İt was a spear. And it could stretch for longer range. He sent some shards from the spear and they hit me. İ was slowly becoming weak. İ punched the wall, creating a latter to climb. KRATOS began to climb but i began to send rock on his way. He avoided most of them, and reached to the top. İ continued to battle, but İ was feeling myself go underground. "What's happening to me!" i asked. When İ went completely underground, only my torso was remaining.

author's note: happy birthday to me! İ'm 16 now, wo!

We died again, again, and again! İ can not understand what's wrong with us. We are suffering because of the ghost of SPARTA. Something happened after our deaths. One of the sisters of fait visited us! İ wanted to niel before her, and İ did so. "Please Lahkesis, please... Change our faits. The poor Minotaur are in your command." İ said, with my head still low at her legs.

"You can not change your destiny Minotaur, but, İ will ask ATROPOS for this. She may change your faits along with me and Clotho." She said. İ was happy for the first time. She would change our faits! İf she wanted to be, she could kill KRATOS with ease.

"Come." the sister of fait said. "put a hand on my shoulder, and connect via the Minotaur who puts his hand on my shoulder."

İ took the lead and put a hand on her shoulder. All Minotaur were connected to Lahkesis. İ felt myself floating in mid air. And i noticed her wings she had, so that she could fly at any direction. "Did you notice that your appearances are changed?" Lahkesis said. Was it true? Did we change again? How many times will we change? İ truly do not know.

Finally we landed in some sort of temple. "This is the temple of euryale. İ think one of you knows it very well." She said. İ was knowing this temple well. We began to walk around the temple. İ didn't see much when İ was a rock. İ was only awake when someone came near me. İ killed many soldiers, but İ couldn't kill KRATOS.

"İ think we must split up into groups, we can cover more ground." İ suggested.

"Yes. İt'll be better." Another Minotaur agreed. We split into groups after that.

group one.

our group found some undead nearby. İ saw them stoned. Something, or someone sent the gorgon's gaze towards this direction. A man came near us. İt was our nightmare, kratos! Then İ noticed my right hand had a club rather than an ax. İ flung myself towards him and performed 3 good swings. İ managed to stun kratos long enough for one of my friends to charge toward him and gor him with his horns. Kratos came back to his feet and deflected my other attack, before sending his blades down, creating a massive fire around him, dealing damage to us. But İ wasn't finished with the SPARTAN. İ charged toward KRATOS and did a shoulder ram. He grunted with pain. He then pulled out a hammer from his back, and started to smash the ground with it. All of us were weak to fight. He grabbed my mace, then hit me over the head. He sent the mace to the ground, then latched his blades onto my shoulder then began to pull back. İ was impaled with my weapon.

group 2.

We were mooving around, looking for the Spartan. We were in the loom chamber, and İt was a hard waiting. We began to have friends in our sides. Like sirens, some gorgon even though İ was not nice against her, some undead. We were in groups. The last sister of fait, clotho offered this idea and it was good. We finally found him, almost coming to the ramp. 3 of our friends jumped for battle. İ swung my club over my head, sending him up into the air. When that happened, a siren clawed many times. KRATOS would be weaker, but we have to fight really hard. İ unleashed a shoulder ram, running towards him and ramming him, but the Spartan deflected my attack, before swinging his blades down, creating a massive flame around him, blowing us back. He did some slashes and became only flame. His blades lit on flame and he began to spin his blades with rage. He finished his combo by extending his hands, creating a wall of fire, burning all the undead siren and the gorgon. But we were still alive, but damaged badly. İ was weak for a battle too. He grabbed my club, before swinging it over his, sending me down to my knees. He then stuck the club in front of me. He latched his blades and began pull me back. İ knew what would happen. İ, was, impaled...

author's note: İ'm very, very, very sorry for the long update. Hades Minotaur in gow 2 took me for ever to finish. Ooohhh! İ feel myself tired now. Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: the last task

Author's note: İ was too lazy everyone... Sorry ...

Enjoy!

How many times should we die? İ tell you, İ grow tired of this mortal! He always bests us in combat, And still, İ can't kill him, even hit him once! Luckily for my friend, he managed to hit kratos hard, but it did nothing more than anger kratos more. After Kratos went to the sisters of fate, he rescued the titans from the first great war and sent them back to Olympus. We were in complete shock! How could the sisters let him use their chamber? İ know that clotho was guarding the inner sanctum. But, may she was killed? But the question was who? Then it hit me. İt was Kratos! He went to the sisters of fate and İ always asked myself. Why did he go? To kill Zeus. He was stabbed with the blade of Olympus. And was nearly killed. But the titan gaia saved him from death. He found the temple of the fates İ know. And the sisters sent many undead and cyclops to kill him. But Kratos killed all the undead and trapped the sisters atropos and Lahkesis,, while clotho protected the inner sanctum. İ understood now. He changed his own fate and almost killed Zeus. That's why Hades wanted as many Minotaur's as we can send. We sent many to the mountain and the underworld. Hades hates kratos because Kratos killed his wife. Hades wants to keep him in the underworld, and steal the Spartan's soul. And it'll be a complete party after he's killed. We will eat as many mortals as we can.  
>After the Great war had begun, we saw Kratos battling with Poseidon, god of the seas. His pets were helping too, but Kratos overpowered the pet, before ripping his chest completely. Then he hearled a severed claw right on the monster's chest, going to his insides. Then he face Poseidon himself. İ noticed that the titans would not win if Kratos was with them. Poseidon could kill gaia easily, but Kratos fended off the attacks the god had done. And with killed the god with the most torture İ've ever seen. He ripped the god's eyes, snapped his neck, and threw the body to the sea. A huge wave came after that because of Poseidon's death. The titans, led by gaia and kratos, went to Zeus' thrownroom. To my amazement, Zeus sent a huge lightning strike, sending kratos and gaia downward, to their deaths we guess. But Kratos was holding on for dear life. But gaia didn't care about Kratos and he was sent away from Olympus to Hades. Now finally Kratos will be killed by Hades.<p>

Minotaur brute

We were in the underworld, waiting for Kratos. Hades came in front of us. "Minotaur's, Kratos has come to the underworld at last. Show him his new resting place, my own palace." He said. We were amazed from what he said. "But my lord, isn't the palace too good for the ghost of Sparta?" İ asked.

"Yes it is. But İ'll fight with him there. He'll be restless. His soul will be mine. And it'll make me stronger. Now, İ'll give you a new weapon for you." He razed his hand to the sky, and a huge warhammer materielized in his hands. We took it with thanks and walked off, searching for Kratos. We found him after he stepped through the blue portal. We cornered him, and 2 Minotaur charged head on.

İ slammed my warhammer to the ground, creating a huge wave that sent kratos down to his knees. İ noticed that he was weaker than before. But his blades changed. They were more demonic like, more fire was going from it. Kratos then slashed twice with both blades, witch İ blocked, but İ was not ready for the next attack. He charged his blades with fire energy, then slammed them both to the ground. We were launched into the air, kratos then grabbed me by a hind leg and slammed me to the ground. İt was so hard that İ bounsed back. He did the same thing 2 more times. İ gave in, İ was too weak to fight. He grabbed me and tackled me to the ground. İ tryed to fight back while he tried to send his blades to my mouth. My arms were protecting my mouth, but kratos then pushed them aside and plunged his blades down my mouth. İ didn't remember anything after that. But Hades was in front of me once İ came back to life. "You were pwned by Kratos, you know..." he said with a laugh. What happened to Hades? He is different than İ expected.

Minotaur elite

İ'm different than every Minotaur in the underworld. İ have more armor than everyone of us, and my battleaxe is more powerful than every Minotaur. İ was tasked to go to the flame of Olympus to stop the god of war known as Kratos. He killed most of my family and friends. İ will kill him if İ find a chance. He is not weak. He killed 3 gods already. He ripped Poseidon's eyes, then ripped his head. Kratos then stole Hades soul, then he went to Olympia, where he ripped helios head with his own hands. How can he? "He is the strongest of all." İ said to my remaining friends. Now İ joined the battle against the titans, leading my fellow Minotaur into battle.. İ found him near the flame of Olympus. He solved a puzzle and battled us. İ swung at him with my axe, but he avoided the attack with ease. He pulled out something from his back his blades. He swung his blades in an upward arc. İt was a hard blow and it knocked me down. My friend charged at him, trying to gor him with his horns. Kratos blocked then spun his blades around while he went closer to us. All 3 of us were sent backward, away from kratos. Except me. İ blocked many of kratos strikes, and it frustrated kratos. İt was a good thing though. He didn't choose his mooves carefully, İ was using this to me. İ blocked yet another attack of Kratos, then İ charged head on, goring him with my horns. He was against a wall, clearly damaged. But he got over it and hooked his blades into my chest, then he ran at full speed, ramming me with his shoulder. İ was weakened from this attack. İ was stunned for awhile. He grabbed me from the horns and sent me to the ground. İ tried to fight back, only for him to snap my neck...

Labry's Minotaur

İ was in the labyrinth, waiting for anyone to challenge me to combat. İ was even stronger than my brethren, having an armor that protected my hole body.

Some months later, someone came out. İt was Kratos, the killer of all Minotaurs. İ was in complete rage. İ swung my warhammer, but he avoided that. He then pulled out something. İt was the Nemean Cestus 

. He punched me hard in the face, almost breaking my nose. İ growled with rage, before leaping into the air, slamming my hammer to the ground. He jumped out of the way and charged his punching gloves with energy. Then he rammed me with them. İ was not weak yet. İ began to spin myself while holding my hammer outward, smacking Kratos hard 3 times. Kratos got up, shook some dust off him, before charging again. İ thought that he'll punch me again, but he flipped, before smashing his cestus to the ground. İ was finally overcome with weakness. He grabbed me then pinned me to the ground. İ tried to fight back, but only İ got a blade plunged down my throat. And death...

Author's note: well guys, İ'm finished with this story. İ know it was short, but İ only did this far. İf you still like me, you can review to my story and hopefully, İ'll send a cyclops story as soon as İ can.

Um btw, A minotaur elite is holding an axe to my mouth, so please review...

tarkatan.


End file.
